Time Off
by Phoenixica24
Summary: A Daily Challenge response to Nov. 30, 2010, on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. One-shot for now. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.
1. Chapter 1: Time Off

Time Off:

Severus sat down at his seat in the Great Hall and looked out the window before turning his attention to eating, then he glanced back up, startled by the autumn colors outside. _Maybe I need to leave the dungeons more,_ he thought as he realized how much time had passed since school had started. He just had a really busy schedule, and little time to himself, what with grading and teaching, and he still had to eat and sleep somewhere in there! And Dumbledore kept talking to him-that always took a while. He sighed, thinking of all the papers he had to go and grade now. He stood without eating or drinking anything, and left for the dungeons.

"Severus! How are you doing? I never see you anymore!" Dumbledore exclaimed, as he came around the corner. _Only when you wish to hold me back with one of your eternal 'talks'_. Severus thought.

"You really shouldn't overwork yourself, you know. Why don't you take the afternoon off?" Dumbledore continued.

Severus couldn't believe his ears. "What? Oh, I suppose...I was just going to go get started on grading-"

"No, no grading! Just some time to yourself-to eat or sleep, perhaps? A time to relax. No work, and don't worry about anything! Nothing important will disappear-I hope!" Dumbledore chuckled as he waved Severus off. "Now go enjoy this beautiful afternoon!"

"Thank you, Headmaster." Snape said curtly. As Dumbledore walked away, he wondered where to go on his afternoon off.

Several hours and much wandering aimlessly about the castle later, he found himself climbing out onto the roof of the Astronomy Tower. Potter, the Weasley clan, Granger, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all strung out across the rooftop. Potter and Malfoy seemed to be arguing as the Weasleys except the girl tussled with Crabbe and Goyle, while Granger yelled at everyone to "stop fighting at once or I will report the lot of you to Professor McGonagall!", which didn't seem to have any effect whatsoever, and the Weasley girl forcibly restrained the twins in turn.

"Now, what is this all about?" Snape asked silkily. _How unusual_, he reflected. _Why are they all here? Why here?..._as he realized the answers to both his questions.

When he had spoken, everyone but Potter and Malfoy swung around and stopped wrestling and screaming instantly. Potter turned, but got distracted as Malfoy swung at him, not noticing the Professor standing calmly nearby.

Potter yelped as Malfoy's fist connected with his head and pushed him towards the edge, off balance...

Severus leaped forward, knocking them both away from the edge as he went over...

_ Falling...Blurred colors swirled together, the wind screamed past his ears as he tumbled down, down, down...would this never end?_

_ As the ground neared, he closed his eyes, and an unbidden image of Lily, his Lily, appeared behind his eyelids. She was lying on the grass, her hair fanned out around her, smiling up at him in his perch on a branch in their tree. He jumped down lightly beside her, but the wind caught him and blew him away, over an endless abyss..._

_ Falling...Again...Neverending..._

He opened his eyes in the hospital wing.

"Well, Severus, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"Like a hippogriff stampede ran over me oh, about fifty times over." Severus replied, wincing as his entire body throbbed. _Who knew your lungs could get bruised?_ He wondered idly.

Then he noticed the two boys standing awkwardly nearby. Potter spoke first.

"Thank you, Professor, for saving my life." he said quietly.

Severus nodded acknowledgment, and Potter left.

Malfoy didn't speak. "Draco?" Dumbledore prompted softly.

Malfoy looked up. "Why did you have to go and save him?" he hissed. "Why did you have to interfere? Why were you there in the first place?"

"Draco!" Dumbledore exclaimed, standing, but Malfoy had already sprinted out of the hospital wing.

"Don't worry, Headmaster." Snape said. "I will speak with him later."


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Chat

**A/N: Dedicated to my beta Azzie(Inkfire)!  
**

Time Off:

Chapter Two: A Little Chat:

As soon as Severus left the Hospital Wing, he went to find Malfoy and dragged the young snake to his office. After forcing his student into a chair, he himself sat across from the blonde.

"What was that all about?" Malfoy demanded. "Why save Potter too?"

"Because he is a student here, same as you." Severus replied calmly. "As a professor, I have the same duty towards all my students. Did I enjoy saving Potter? No. And I'm not happy with you for forcing me into a position where it became necessary."

"Oh." Draco whispered. He felt like an idiot now. Of course a teacher who got paid to protect students couldn't just stand by and watch the school's celebrity boy die.

"As for you," his godfather continued, "try not to get yourself almost killed again. Imagine your father's reaction!"

Draco cringed. "Yes, Professor." he muttered. "Can I go now?"

"I suppose. I just hope you've learned your lesson." Severus narrowed his eyes at the repentant boy in front of him. "Next time would be worse, if there ever was to be one."

"Yes, Professor." Draco muttered, then stood and fled.

Did Severus believe that he would stop tormenting Potter? Not at all. Sighing, the professor realized he'd have to keep a close eye on both boys. Come to think of it, if he hadn't walked out and startled them, maybe no one would have fallen.

_See what happens when you give me time off, Albus?_


End file.
